


Playing the Deadpool

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THE BOXES - Freeform, Wade is a good boyfriend, wade worries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: Wade has always been super protective of Peter. It's not that he doubts his abilities, he just worries.





	Playing the Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

> Although I took inspiration from the Homecoming film, the Spiderman in this story isn't Tom Holland.  
> I personally think it would be a little weird to ship Deadpool with a 15 year old but use whatever Spiderman incarnation you feel like when reading :)

Being the 'friendly neighbourhood Spiderman' was a dangerous job.  
Wade knew this and he had managed to accept it. Anyone who adopted the superhero lifestyle knew what they were getting themselves into. But Wade, despite being one of the most feared mercenaries in the world, worried about his spider. Constantly.  
At first, Peter had found it funny. The way Wade would grab him as soon as he came through the window after a patrol and tenderly check him for injuries. Or the way Peter would occasionally turn around while patrolling the city and see Wade duck behind a tree, while pretending that he hadn't been stalking his boyfriend.  
But Peter also saw himself as a fairly capable, independent guy. He didn't need a babysitter. He had carefully brought up the topic with Wade over dinner one night.  
"You know." He had said, being very careful how he worded his next sentence. He didn't particularly want to trigger Wade or his Boxes. "I haven't been seriously hurt in a mission for over a year now."  
Wade had cocked his head like a confused puppy.  
"Okay. Do you want me to bake a cake?"  
Peter had stared at Wade with a look that said, 'this is a very serious conversation we are about to have and you're going to listen to me without being a jackass'.  
"I don't want a cake babe but it would be nice if you could maybe lay off the whole 'protective boyfriend' thing you've got going on."  
Wade leaned back on his chair and gave a small smile.  
"I thought it made me incredibly sexy. We could have been like those video game characters."  
Now it was Peter's turn to look confused.  
"You know, the chick who was kidnapped by that dinosaur and was rescued by the guy in red."  
"Mario and Princess Peach?" Peter snorted.  
"Yeah. That's literally us. A pretty princess who rescued by the guy in red."  
Wade gestured to himself in a seductive manner and ran a hand down his chest and legs. Peter looked away and tried not to get too distracted.  
"Are you saying I'm a defenceless princess who literally just stands there and let's herself get kidnapped?"  
"No. But you would look smoking hot in a pink dress."  
Peter blushed as Wade looked at him with a dreamy look on his face. Wade had always had that effect on him.  
"Look. I think it's incredibly sweet and endearing that you get so worried about me but I'd really like it if you'd trust me a little more to take care of myself."  
Wade sighed slightly and reached over the table to take Peter's hand.  
"Of course I trust you baby boy. I just worry. I've never had anything constant in my life and I don't want to lose the only person who hasn't treated me like a monster."  
Peter was touched and he gave his boyfriends hand a squeeze.  
"But." Wade continued. "If that's what you want, I will try to give you your space."  
Peter smiled softly and gave him a kiss. 

After that conversation, Wade had worked hard to keep his promise. He didn't secretly follow his boyfriend whenever he went out and he began to have a little more confidence in Peter's own healing abilities. He still worried but he managed to keep it at bay. Anyhow, he was always richly rewarded.  
It was during a sunny day when Wade had snapped.  
He was home alone. Peter had gone to see Tony about some super, top secret Avenger business that Wade honestly couldn't give a shit about.  
(Such a fucking lie)  
(I know right. How come everyone gets to be an Avenger except us)  
Wade shook his head slightly to muffle his Boxes. Stupid Avengers.  
He changed the TV channels while only slightly sulking.  
He stopped flicking through when he heard someone mention the Spiderman.  
"A clip surfaced on the internet today which appears to show the Spiderman battling Adrian Toomes, also known as Vulture. Toomes was found guilty of stealing alien technology in order to create highly advanced weaponry. He was arrested thanks to the Spiderman."  
Wade's lips quirked up but he soon frowned when he saw the clip. Seeing his boyfriend being battered and slammed into the ground stirred something within Wade.  
Later that night, during a rare night off, Wade waited into Peter fell into a deep sleep before slipping out of bed. He slipped into his Deadpool suit and made sure to slip his beloved Katana's onto his back. He then pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead and quietly slipped out of the window. 

A few times during his journey, Wade wondered if he was doing the right thing. He was technically going behind his boyfriends back and, for the first time in his life, Deadpool began to wonder if he was going too far. Then he inadvertently remembered something that Peter had flippantly told him.  
"That Adrian dude was a little crazy. As soon as I confronted him, he made a building collapse on me."  
Safe to say, Wade felt no more doubt after that. 

Thanks to the Internet, he had managed to learn where Toomes was being held. He had broken into prisons before. A walk in the park if you're a bloodthirsty mercenary. He dispatched a few people along the way, including the guards who monitored the security cameras.  
"(Smart Deadpool)." The Boxes praised.  
Eventually, he arrived at Toomes' cell. He shot the lock on the door and quickly pinned the older man to the wall before he had a chance to breathe.  
"Hi there." Deadpool said cheerfully. "How you doing today? Good? How's the family? Don't suppose you see much of them nowadays."  
Toomes stood in shock.  
"Who are you?" He choked out.  
"Oh, how rude of me." Deadpool said, placing a hand on his chest. "My parents would be appalled. I'm Deadpool."  
The mercenary took a step closer to the scared man in front of him.  
"Tell me. Have you ever played the dead pool?"  
Toomes shook his head.  
"Well, it's when you place bets on whose gonna die and who's gonna live. Simple really. So tell me Ade, what do you think your chances are of surviving the night? How much would you bet?"  
Toomes stood up straight.  
"What are you gonna do?" He whispered, only slightly mockingly.  
Deadpool let out an excited squeal.  
"I love it when they ask that. It makes it seem as if I'm in a movie."  
He took unsheathed one of his Katanas.  
"I'm finally gonna win the dead pool." 

He didn't expect Peter to be awake when he got home. But he was. Wade stood in their living room, covered in blood, trying to look casual.  
"Hey." He said, awkwardly trying not to drip blood onto the floor.  
Peter didn't say anything.  
"Go get cleaned up. Then we'll talk." 

It turned out that Wade was as subtle as a giraffe in an ant disco. He had used Peter's laptop to research Adrian Toomes and had forgot to close the browser after him.  
"You killed him didn't you?"  
Wade shuffled uncomfortably. The boxes were losing their goddamm minds.  
(Shit. Fuck. We've been found out)  
(Do you think we should emigrate?)  
"I didn't kill him. Just seriously injured him."  
"Wade. I thought we talked about this."  
"I sorry Petey. I just saw what he did to you and it made me so fucking angry. No one gets to do that to you. I love you and all I want is for my baby boy be safe. I'm sorry."  
Peter tried to be angry. He really fucking tried. But Wade looked a little sad. It was highly unlikely that he regretted what he did, but Peter knew that Wade was sorry. He went and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. Wade returned the gesture and they held each other in silence.  
"You don't think I worry too. When you go out on your own scary ass missions alone. I know you can't die but that doesn't make it any easier. Do you know how worried I was when I woke up and you weren't there? You hadn't every told me you were going?"  
Wade hadn't thought about it like that.  
"All I want." Peter whispered, smiling just a little. "Is for my handsome Pool-Guy to be safe."  
Wade laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Peter's lips. 

He was still richly rewarded that night for his romantic good deed.


End file.
